A mermaid story
by crystalsparkleflower
Summary: H20 owns all.   first fan fic   a normal girl finds something amazing amazing with in her title explains all please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N i got this plot from the show H20 but also combing the little mermaid and turning it into my own story hope you like please review!**

A mermaid story chapter one 1#

It was a bright sunny afternoon a perfect day to go hang out at the beach with some friends. I called Kelly first, hey Kelly Its a good day to go to the beach wanna come ? Sure Marissa it will be fun to get out of the house hey Marissa ill invite Samantha, ok Kelly see you mom picked up Kelly and Samantha Hey guys! How are you ? Oh I'm great Kelly said Samantha said I'm fantsatic So Kelly Exited about summer Oh yes I am and you Samantha Oh u better believe I'm exited! We parked in the sand my mom lay ed under an umbrella and read a new magazine Kelly me and Samantha ran into the water Woo Hoo I said Kelly giggled as she got sopping wet by a wave Samantha floated silently on the water me and Kelly went deeper into the water All Of the sudden i felt really sick I couldn't stand it I told Kelly She said lets go back I said ok I walked back My eyes kept wanting to close And all of the sudden everything went black I could here voices As i woke up I saw mermaids they where calling to me saying You are one of us come to us . i was on the sand my mom looked worried Samantha and Kelly where crying! Mom asked what happened? In a voice very shaky I'm not sure mom I just started feeling bad when I got into the water ok girls I think we should head home Its starting to rain We all got into the car I felt very dizzy We dropped Kelly and Samantha off And we headed home mom told me If you take A bath You might feel better. so I went and took a bath I thought about that thing I saw When i was out I saw mermaids Then i thought its probably Just a dream or something . All Of the sudden In The bath Tub I had A tail! I screamed As loud as I could! I flopped out of the bath tub My mom Burst in through the door! Mom I yelled! I have a tail Whats going on Mom ? my mom sat down next to me and said i now i should have told you this earlier but Your Half mermaid My mouth hung wide open! My mom said It skipped her but your grandmother Is a mermaid. When ever you touch water you turn into A mermaid. I was shocked!


	2. Chapter 2

Mermaid story chapter 2#

I had many feelings I was frustrated and also thinking is this joke? How will I deal with school? Will I tell my friends? I felt very overwhelmed my mom said that Id Have to go to a new school to that's when I got really upset I couldn't help but say Why mom? I started to cry she said honey calm down you gotta be careful who you tell you're secret to ok? Ok what will I tell Kelly and Samantha? When my tail was gone I called Samantha first, Samantha your probably goanna think I'm crazy but I'm a mermaid. What she said? And I'm not going to regular middle school anymore I... I'm going to mermaid school. There was a silence, Samantha, you there? Oh yes I am um so this is true! Not a prank or anything? But Marissa I'm goanna miss you to much! well I can see you over weekend and summer I heard Samantha crying Samantha its ok I still need to tell Kelly ok she said I said bye and called Kelly hey Oh hi she said um Kelly I have something to tell you I'm a mermaid... Ok Marissa is this a joke or something? No Kelly I really am and I'm goanna have to go to a mermaid school ...what You cant! I'm sorry Kelly but I'm half mermaid when ever water touches me I turn to mermaid. She sounded really upset but how did this happen? Well Kelly my grandmother is a mermaid Wow Marissa this is a lot to take in huh? yup I just found out today well I'm sorry to hear that well i gotta go eat dinner Kelly said oh bye Kelly I went downstairs mom I asked why didn't you tell me earlier about this? Well honey I didn't really think you where goanna be a mermaid because I wasn't one ok mom but any other things I need to know about this tail? well honey never go outside On a full moon Mermaids loose there mind they just walk and walk towards the moon till they wake up and Your powers trigger Your powers are only to be used for defense and school Not for hate and you will have to share A dorm with somebody wait a second I'm living there? Mom I don't want to leave home! I want to live like a regular girl. I know honey but I'm afraid that's impossible You Will have to leave tomorrow


	3. Mermaid story chapter 3

mermaid story chapter 3#

I was about to pack when I realized What was I supposed to pack I'm gonna live underwater! mom I said what Am i supposed to pack Oh dear You don't pack anything everything is provided ok so what am i supposed to do then? Oh time to go lets go sweety she drove me to the beach Bye sweety I love you call me through this seashell here put it in your pocket ok bye sweet heart go ahead don't wanna be late do you I stepped Out on my bare feet onto the warm sand waved to my mom very confused on what to do and stepped into the water then something nudged me it was a dolphin I was very startled I jumped back but then I saw he was my ride to school I hung on to his back and he glided me deep into the water and my tail appeared finally we where there the dolphin left in front of the school then I swam in the school Then i saw A tall lady she said greetings hello you must be Marissa yes I am Let me show you to your dorm My dorm was made out of beautiful different colored seashells I opened the door there where to beds to desks to sets of school supply and to closets and one bathroom My roommates name was Katie she had long golden hair blue eyes she smiled at me hi I'm Marissa she said oh hello I'm Katie the tall lady said I'm Mrs. Mermaidtopia Marissa Katie you start school tomorrow yes ma'am she left the room Katie said where are you from? oh I'm half human half mermaid oh I see I just found out yesterday in fact. oh well I'm from A far away land called Mermaidea Oh Its my first day here to well we better go to sleep we got a big day tomorrow yeah your right good night Katie. Katie woke me up. good morning i said good morning time to get to class ok I brushed my hair brushed my teeth And swam out the door to class with Katie when i got there there where many mermaids and merman's there me and Katie got a seat next to each other. mermaid school might not be that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Mermaid story chapter 4#

The past weeks had been great at school I got A's in all my classes i made many good friends I was doing great! But one day there was screams outside screams of fear there was a loud boom! all the kids swam to the window We had been bombed there was a loud voice there was a king asking for the princess he said If he didn't get her back then he would pollute the water I was scared as well as Katie. who was the princess I whispered to Katie I...I am Oh You never told me. I know it was a secret till know... oh I see My mother and father separated when I was young because My father wanted to rule the sea my mother however wanted to have freedom well My father was not part of the kingdom anymore my mother is still the queen so she won on getting freedom for the sea Oh. I'm waiting we heard in a loud voice the teacher told us to use the hatch and hide under we opened the hatch and swam in we where all stuffed in there I was squished there was another boom Katie and me where curious so we went deeper into the hatch there was a exit her father was right there he looked down the dad grabbed her arm before he could pull any further I grabbed Katie's arm but I was no match for her father then this boy grabbed my arm and helped pull Katie I could help but get embarrassed then all the rest of the kids saw and grabbed each others arm like a chain the king yelled you kids are brats! the teacher then saw us doing this and she was shocked she went all the way down the chain made out of kids and uses her spells to bring the king down! the teacher uses her powers to move him into a jail cell All the kids where shocked at the teacher but soon forgot everything and danced and celebrated and the teacher allowed it. Katie was happy to we sat in the class room Katie said I love my father but I think he deserved what happened today Me to I agreed. I just miss my friends on land sometimes I wish there where a cure to It me to Marissa one day i just wanna see what it feels like you know?


	5. Chapter 5

mermaid story chapter 5#

you know Marissa I heard about A mermaid through shark glen do you thing the legend is true Katie ? well it said nobody has ever made it through well If we truly want this Katie I think we should Go for it we are on spring break ok lets go tonight we can do it we swam to our dorm and fell asleep for our big day tomorrow I woke Katie up and we packed some supply and left we swam until we got to shark glen we stopped and looked around to make sure there where not any sharks in sight we slowly passed through then we where relived we where almost out of shark glen when A shark saw us It swam super fast toward us with its mouth wide open! Go go go I yelled! We swam as fast as we could the shark got closer And then we were relived we where out of shark glen that was insane I told Katie I know next we came to the forgotten tunnel well Katie here we go me and Marissa swam down deeper and deeper It really wasn't that bad till we got really deep plants wrapped over my tail I was being sucked in Katie help I screamed she tried to tug the thick vines off she got it off finally I was free we swam up out of the tunnel and got to the mermaid who could cure she said You girls must have came a long way yes ma'am we have how may i help you girls? well where here because we where hoping you could give us human legs? Oh i see Of course I can! but there is A catch. You must give me your beauty If you go back in water by sunset in to days you will be human forever me and Katie looked at each other we nodded yes mam stare into my eyes and It will all be done in no time... me and Katie rose to the surface and were laying on the sand I looked completely different I had black wavy hair in a bun and I was wearing a paper sack Katie hair wasn't gold anymore it was brown and in a bun as well and not a neat one she was also wearing a paper sack! but we both had necklaces with two pearls the first pearl was blue the second was still white we both got up our legs where very wobbly Um Katie one problem what will we eat drink and where will we live? well looks like its best to live here so When its time to go back we wont miss it ok.


	6. Chapter 6

A mermaid story chapter 6 #

We walked around for a little while then this bus came and it was a free bus no pay! so we got on the bus and said to the theatre please so so he drove us to the theatre as we got off Katie asked whats a theatre You watch a movie there its like a adventure only not in real life ok she said we snuck into a movie without paying which was'nt the best thing to do it was breaking the law and I did feel guilty for it but we only had to days on land there is an exeption for us, me and Katie went window shopping she loved it! we went to the perfume store and tested some perfumes we went to a beauty store and tryed some makeup on then we left and got to the beach fell asleep and had dreams about our awesome day the next day we just got on the beach had fun surfed I taught katie how to surf evan though I was'nt good at it either we talked and talked Until before we knew it we had to go back to the ocean right before the sun went down we dived into the water and headed back to our dorm me and Katie talked about how much fun we had she said what happens when the school year is over? when will I be able to see you again katie said Oh i never thought of that Marissa said there was a silence You know ill always come and visit as much as I can right yes I know I'm gonna miss you though tomorrows the last day of school well lets have a awesome day tomorrow well we better get to bed if we wanna have an awesome day yeah your right goodnight. good morning I woke up Katie lets go ok we swam to school we had our end of the year party we had a dance party me and Katie danced all night together till it was time for me to go home we both cryied I'm gonna miss you Katie me to Marissa but ill come to visit as much as I can ok bye Katie bye I waved as I went to the surface of the ocean When i got home my mom hugged me so tight I could'nt breathe! that night night she asked me how was mermaid school and I said it was the best thing thats ever happened And i made a new friend to.

Thats the story of a girl with a tail The end.


End file.
